


Reflections

by Josh89



Series: Family Ties [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Het, Light-Hearted, Married Couple, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Chronological, One Big Happy Family, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Relaxing in the park with Hotch and Emily, as well as their children, Reid and his wife discuss a possible middle name for their daughter and they go get ice cream.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the events of Family Day Out.

Reid leaned back against the tree with his wife, watching their son and his (slightly older) best friend as they played on the playground together. Not far from where they were sitting, their boss and his girlfriend were talking quietly under a nearby tree, being sure to also glance over at the playing children every few seconds to make sure the two were okay. “How does Joyce sound for a middle name?” the genius asked softly.  
His wife twisted in his arms to look at him, a questioning expression on her face. “I’m sorry?”  
“Our daughter’s middle name. How about Joyce?”  
“So, her name would be Amanda Joyce Reid?”   
He nodded. “AJ for short. What do you think?”.  
She smiled softly at him, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away. Her hand brushed the slight swell of her stomach as she opened her mouth to reply to her husband, and instead of words Spencer heard her breath hitch audibly. “Jenn?”  
Instead of replying immediately, his wife grabbed one of his hands in hers and shifted so that their joined hands were resting together on her stomach. He was about to ask her what was going on when he felt something hit against the palm of his hand. It was brief and over in only a couple of seconds, something he probably would have missed entirely if he hadn’t been paying attention, but it had still been long enough for the two of them to know exactly what it was. “She’s never kicked this strongly before” JJ observed in a quiet tone, before smiling up at her husband, her blue eyes shining.  
“Maybe it’s her way of telling us that she likes the name” the genius added gently.  
“I think she does. Which is good, because I know I like it very much indeed”.  
“As do I”.  
JJ gave a satisfied smile as she relaxed back into her husband’s arms, her eyes returning to the playground where their son and his best friend were running and playing. “Those two have so much energy. Reminds me of when I was a girl. Before Rosaline… well, you know. Before she died” she said softly.  
Knowing exactly what happened to JJ’s sister, as she had told the same story to him and the rest of the team some time before, he simply nodded, slightly tightening his arms around his wife and pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of her hair. “I do know, Jenn. I really do”.  
The blonde sighed softly and closed her eyes. “I know you do, Spence”.  
Leaning back into her husband’s embrace as far as she could without making either of them uncomfortable, her breathing evened out and within seconds she was asleep. Reid continued to stroke her hair thoughtfully for a couple of minutes before stopping and letting his hand fall to the grass beneath them, his eyes returning to the playground where Jack and Jason were playing. He glanced briefly over at the tree under which their boss and his girlfriend had seated themselves, noting that the two of them were still sitting together, talking quietly as they also watched the two children, and the genius felt himself smiling. “Dad!”  
His son’s voice made him turn his attention away from the other couple, and he quickly noticed that the two children had left the playground and were coming back towards the tree under which he and his wife were sitting. “What’s the matter, Jason?”  
“Can we get some money for ice cream, please?”  
Reid smiled gently at his son’s request. “I’ll take you. Just give me a minute to get up and let everyone else know where we’re going, alright?”.  
He nudged his wife gently. She woke with a small jump, giving him a questioning look. Laughing, he kissed the top of her head and murmured an apology. “I’m going to take the boys to get ice cream. Do you want anything?” he asked her, as she shifted to let him get to his feet.  
She smiled up at him. “You know that one I’ve been having a lot of over the past five weeks, right? Her favourite?”  
He nodded. “I know the one. Two scoops?”  
She beamed at him. “You’re the best”.  
“I try to be”.  
She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes again. Reid smiled down at her for a couple of seconds before turning to look over to where Hotch and Emily were sitting. “Hotch”.  
Their friend looked up. “Yes?”  
“Me and the boys are going to go and get us all some ice cream, do you and Emily want anything?”  
The couple exchanged whispers for a minute before looking up, Hotch nodding as he kissed his girlfriend quickly on the cheek before getting to his feet. “I’ll come with you”.


End file.
